Alchemy: The Story of Vengence 3
by WatcherOfJudgment
Summary: Crow is back and not alone. Now is the time for another duel between Shinn and Crow. However Shinn has an ace up his sleeve this time and isn't ready to go down without a fight. What could Shinn have planned that may have even Crow to his knees? Will Crow be able to overcome what may be his final battle that will decide his fate?


Chapter 1:

Crow's Friend or Foe

A man walked into a bar and ordered some drinks. The butler looked at the man and saw a giant scar on his left eye.

"Looks like you went through hell, what happened?" asked the bartender. The man looked up at the bartender and sighed.

"Well, I was in a fight. That's all you need to know," said the man. A group of people entered the bar. "Oh great, the gang is back."

"Hey kid, we weren't done yet," said the gang leader. They all started to pull out guns and aimed them at the man that was drinking. "Any last words?" Then a shocked look came upon their faces.

"Yeah, you're dead," said the man. The gang then all collapsed. "That's all folks."

The bartender was surprised and was wondering how he did that. He looked at some wanted posters and didn't see his face in any of them.

"You an alchemist, kid?" asked the bartender. He saw a transmutation circle on the table."Why are you here? What brings you into my bar?"

"I'm here for information on someone, people say you know him," the man said. He was finishing his beer waiting on the response. "I'm looking for the legend's son. You know him?"

"What if I did? You going to hunt him down and try to get money?" the bartender asked.

"No, I wish to speak with him," the man said. The bartender wrote down Crow's location and gave it to the man.

"Don't start trouble," the bartender said.

"Don't worry, I won't," the man said.

Chapter 2:

Vash,the Holy Alchemist

Years have passed since the fight against Shinn and Trevor. Mary and Crow are having a good life together. Their son now the age of 18, is following his father's and grandfather's footsteps. Athrun's sword is as white as the moon. We now join Crow and Athrun in one of their training sessions.

"Come on, son, you can do better than this. Strike as if you want to kill." Crow said. Athrun, exhausted, rushed towards Crow with his sword and slashed at Crow. Crow dodged him, however. "You're not attacking with the intension to kill. You'll never take out Shinn when he comes back."

"He hasn't come back in year's dad, what makes you think he'll come back now?" Athrun asked. A man then walks towards the house and Crow looked over and saw looked over, as well. "Who is that dad?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that he doesn't look friendly." Crow said. Crow raised his sword. "Hold it, who are you and what do you want?"

The man looked up and saw the sword pointed at him. He laughed and moved it aside. He examined it until Crow pushed him back.

"You are your father's son, aren't you? The name's Vash.I am the son of your father's leader. I'm the son of Zane Yariza. The Holy Alchemist." said the man.

"So you say? Then who am I and who was the Four that helped end the war of the alchemists?" asked Crow.

"You are Crow Yazuna, and the four are Kami Yazuna the shadow alchemist, Shinn the blood alchemist, Trevor the wind alchemist, and Joe Joeson the explosive alchemist," said Vash. Crow was impressed. "You want more proof? Let's go and fight right now."

"Fine by me," said Crow.

Chapter 3:

The Fight to the Finish,

Shadow Alchemy vs. Holy Alchemy

Crow went to slash Vash but missed narrowly. He kept trying to attack Vash but kept clapped and placed his hands on the ground and a bow and arrow came out of the ground and he grabbed it.

"What's the matter Crow? You can't hit me can you?" asked was getting frustrated now. He slashed with more precision and dodged it relentlessly. He jumped back and pulled back his bow but there was no arrow.

"How are you going to attack me with no arrow?" Crow asked. A beam of light appeared at the bow and Vash let go. Crow slashed at the arrow and it exploded and a bright light appeared. "What the hell!?"

"This is my alchemy and it's just like my father's, now it's time for my strike," Vash said. He pulls back his bow. "Time to end this fight, as well as your family, Crow Yazuna!"

Crow's eyes then filled with rage and Vash smiled. He shot the arrow and Crow dodged it but disappeared then reappeared in the shadows behind looks behind him as Crow's face was in shock. Vash's bow was in reverse and an arrow pointed at him.

"No!" yelled Athrun. Vash smiled and laughed. Athrun ran towards Crow but then noticed an arrow was pointed at him.

"Wow, you both are slow. You need more practice," Vash said as he kicked them both away. "I was only testing you and your skills. I am, what you might say, a messenger."

"What do you mean?" asked Crow.

"From Shinn and Trevor. They had a message for you and it is not pleasant by the sounds of it," said Vash.

Chapter 4:

The Shocking Truth

Crow looked at Vash with an evil look in his eye.

"What's the message?" asked Crow.

"They have your father hostage. Shinn didn't kill him, only captured him trying to get information, however, he didn't," reportedVash.

"What! My father is alive! Where is he?!" yelled Crow. Vash pointed at mountains in the distance.

"A volcano in those mountains, about twenty miles out," said put his sword away and gathered some materials. He called Xanxa and Lunamyth and told them to meet him at the beginning of the mountain trail. He called Joe and told him to watch Mary.

"Athrun let's go, we are going to save my father, your grandfather." said Crow.

"Alright,Dad." said Athrun. Joe came and watched the house for Crow. Athrun packed some things and his sword.

"Let's end this once and for all, for my father and my family, and my closest friend." said Crow.

Chapter 5:

Father and Son

Crow and Athrun met up with Xanxa and Lunamyth at the mountain entryway. The place was crawling with was with them since he wanted to go to the village. Or so they thought. An explosion occurred at the entryway. It was Trevor was waiting for them. Vash jumped and landed next to him and pulled out his bow.

"You lead us into a trap!" yelled Crow.

"Exactly, and you are too slow to even take me out," said Vash. Lunamyth and Popo went after the homunculi as well as Xanxa. Crow went after Vash and Athrun went after Trevor. Two arrows were shot and they were both blown backwards. They hit a mountain and the Earth began to shake.

"What's going on?!" yelled Trevor. Then both of their shadows came up from the ground and slammed them into a mountain.

"Leave them alone," said a man.

"No, how did you escape!?" yelled Trevor.

"You will not hurt my son and grandson," said Kami. Then Trevor and Vash fled towards the volcano and all the homunculi disappeared."Hello, son."

"Dad," said Crow.

Chapter 6:

The Ultimate Showdown 1:

Athrun vs. Trevor

"Yes, son it is me. Come here and give your father a hug," said Kami. Crow ran to him and hugged him.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Crow said. Athrun ran up and hugged both Kami and Crow. Then they looked up and saw three paths. "Oh boy, this is going to be difficult. I didn't pay attention to which way they went."

"Then I suggest we split up. Crow, you take the middle, Grandson,you take the right. I'll take the left," directed Kami.

"Xanxa, Lunamyth, Popo, watch the entryways. If one of us finds the path then alert the others. And if we all end up at the volcano I'll send something to you and you will go home to Joe. Got it?" Crow said.

"Yes, Crow," they both , Kami, and Athrun each took their designated paths and off to find the base of their enemy.

Athrun walked along his path and felt a powerful wind blowing. He knew the forecast was bad weather but he wasn't sure about this wind. He then saw an arrow flying towards barely managed to dodge the arrow and then a strong wind sent him flying backwards. He heard a familiar laugh, looked up and saw its source.

"You are nothing like your father, kid. No wonder you were so easy to take when you were just a little boy. Your mother is not even an alchemist. So this will be easier than I thought," said Trevor. Athrun got up and looked as if he was ready for war.

"You took me and my mother from my father, and you took my grandfather. Now you will pay for all of it!" screamed Athrun. He ran towards Trevor but in spite of his own speed the wind took him again. Trevor laughed and pulled out three arrows.

"It's over, kid. The next shot you won't dodge and I don't intend to miss. Farewell,AthrunYazuna!" screamed got up and held his sword tightly. Once again he charged at Trevor and Trevor released the arrows. Athrun knew what was about to happen. The winds will throw him into a mountain and into a rock that will kill him. He then saw an inscription glow onto his sword as he swung at the arrows. The blade touched all three and the winds went right back at Trevor and forced him into a mountain. "What the hell?"

"This sword is my father's master's sword which reverses all alchemic power right back at the user. Now for my family…you will die." Athrun said. He ran towards Trevor but didn't notice an arrow flying at him.

"See you in hell, kid!" yelled Trevor. Athrun got hit with the arrow and flew back wards from the wind. He hits a tree and it breaks in half. He was about to hit a mountain until something stopped him. Athrun looked up and saw Lunamyth.

"Are you okay Athrun?" asked Lunamyth. Athrun nodded yes but he was bleeding very badly. He got up and then fell back down. "Don't move you'll injure yourself even more."

Athrun looked over and saw three more arrows coming straight to Lunamyth. Athrun also noticed she didn't have her staff. He gathered the energy to get up and get in the way of the arrows and took the attacks. He stabbed his sword into the ground and shielded Lunamyth from the winds and kept him where he stood. Athrun figured out Trevor's weakness.

"You don't know when to quit do you, kid?" Trevor said. He reached back and discovered he ran out of arrows. "Uh-oh, that's not good."

Athrun used the rest of his energy and stabbed Trevor. Trevor coughed up blood and then fell towards the ground nearly dead due to blood loss.

"Athrun!" Lunamyth screamed. There was nothing she could do to help him. Suddenly, she was knocked out from a blow to the head.

Chapter 7:

Ultimate Showdown 2:

Kami vs. Vash

Kami was hurrying down his path but however got blinded and slammed into a mountain. He left a crater within the mountain. He got out of the crater and pulled out his sword and looked around. A beam of light came towards him and he shielded his eyes.

"Where are you Vash?!I know you're here somewhere!" screamed Kami. Just then he heard Vash laugh and he started to run towards him. He was once again blinded by an arrow. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong? Can't fight someone you can't see? This is going to be a snap!" Vash said. He kept firing arrows and Kami was running out of time. Vash was firing more arrows each shot and Kami was being blinded even more. "Humph, this is too easy."

"You're wrong,Vash. It's not over till the last move is made." Kami said. He then used his mind to bend the shadows and go after Vash. Vash went to shoot them but didn't notice that Kami got behind him. "Goodbye,Vash!"

Kami then froze and saw, too late, an arrow flying at him. Kami was really blinded and injured now. However,Vash too was injured for he was hit by a shadow that was launched at him the same time as the arrow was fired. Both were in fatal condition…especially Kami. Vash pulled back his bow once again and smiled.

"It's the end for you, Shade." Vash said. He fired the arrow but then it was diverted away from Kami. "What, how did my arrow move out of trajectory?!"

Xanxa stood there and her hand was out. Her eyes began to glow and Vash began hallucinating. His worst fears became reality. He saw that his father was fighting him and it drove him insane. He fled and Xanxa began to help Kami.

Chapter 8:

Family Feud

Crow got to the volcano and sent the bird to signal the others. Lunamyth awakened and saw the bird but didn't see Athrun. She ran towards the bird as did Xanxa and Kami. All of them go there and all walked towards the volcano.

"Crow, I think your son is in there. I didn't see him at all on the way here. I went to help him in a fight against Trevor but when he died we were both knocked out. I'm sorry, Crow." Lunamyth said sadly. Crow had no expression on his face as he entered the volcano. When they got to the top they saw Joe and Mary there.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Crow. Joe and Mary pointed at the other side of the volcano. Shinn and Athrun were there. "Athrun!"

"He can't hear you, Crow. Shinn has him under his control. I was informed by a spy I had in their facility." Joe said. Athrun pulled out his sword.

"What did you learn?" asked Crow.

"Shinn took over your son's body and mind due to the damage dealt to it," Joe said. Athrun charged at Crow and their swords collided. Athrun had a blank look on his face.

"Why Athrun? Why fight me?" screamed Crow. Vash appeared next to Shinn now all back to normal. Joe placed his hand out and told everyone to stay where they were. Then he and Vash began to fight. Kami went after Shinn and they began to fight. Crow and Athrun were fighting to the death. "Athrun stop this!"

Athrun did not listen and kept swinging with the intension to kill. Crow was barely able to block the attacks. During the training sessions Crow always wanted his son to fight the way he was now. Now Crow wants him to stop but he won't listen. Crow had no choice.

"I'm sorry son, but you have to stop this." Crow said. Crow jumped behind Athrun and hit the back of his neck and paralyzed him. "This is for your own good."

Chapter 9:

Joe vs. Vash

Vash wasn't at his best while fighting Joe. Joe's explosions were just as aggravating as his arrows.

"Damn it, Exploder, you're more annoying than me!" screamed Vash. Joe started making the ground collapse under Vash and his surroundings fall around him. Vash couldn't get a good shot. Joe then exploded the area Vash was going to and Vash face planted onto the ground.

"You are a fool,Vash. Your father would be disappointed," said Joe. Then Vash fired three arrows at Joe at once and Joe fell to the ground. He was blind. Explosions occurred but he wasn't doing it.

"Oh no, the volcano is erupting!" yelled Vash.

Chapter 10:

Shade vs. Shinn

Kami and Shinn were going at it as they first did. Alchemy to Alchemy, Darkness and Blood, Partner and Partner. Shinn was having no problem taking on Kami but it didn't work the other way around. With Kami's sight nearly gone he could not hit Shinn with his alchemy. It was only a matter of time.

"What's wrong old man, can't fight?" taunted Shinn. Kami had to face the fact he was not what he used to be. His sword weakening along with his alchemy. Kami rushed towards Shinn in a desperate attempt to hit him. He was easily dodged and countered. "You're too slow."

"I will beat you, Shinn. I must beat you for the world's sake!" yelled Kami. Shinn rushed towards Kami and slammed him into a rock. Shinn laughed at his near victory.

"You lose Shade, time for you to die," Shinn said. He stabbed his sword through Kami and killed him. Crow seeing that his father is now truly dead, ran towards Shinn and slammed him into the Earth. "I forgot about you, didn't I?"

"Now you'll pay for everyone you killed! This time I'll make sure you die permanently!" yelled Crow. Joe knew what was going to happen. He used whatever sight is left and told everyone to evacuate. And so everyone did and they left the mountains. All but Shinn, Crow, and Vash stayed.

Chapter 11:

The Final Showdown:

Crow vs. Shinn

Crow and Shinn began to fight and the area exploded even more. Vash was the only one that knew the volcano was going to blow off its cap very quickly and at the rate the fight was going with explosions all over the place it'll erupt in a matter of seconds.

"Give it up, kid! You won't win!" yelled Shinn.

"You killed my family and the ones I cared for! I will not just move on and forgive for what you have done!" screamed and there, the volcano erupted. It didn't stop the fight, however. Crow and Shinn were still fighting and their alchemy was making the eruption worse.

"Everyone I was involved with was a pawn! The lie of your father, the stealing of your wife and son, Trevor, and even Vash, they all brought me closer to you and now they are useless," said couldn't stand what he heard. He was just a simple pawn. He looked up at the volcano and ran towards it and shot it with five rounds of five arrows. His body began to glow and he got to the top of the volcano.

"Crow, eliminate Shinn, give us all our revenge! End his life so he will forever be gone from this world!" yelled Vash as he jumped into the volcano and it froze up and stopped erupting.

"I will Vash, I will. I will end this fight right here and now!" yelled Crow.

Chapter 12:

Crow Yazuna

Crow and Shinn went at it again blow for blow. This time Shinn was at a disadvantage. He was weakening and he didn't know how to regain his strength. Crow was at his full might swinging at Shinn with every ounce of strength. The shadows came up and started attacking Shinn but he dodged them. He was running out of time. Crow and Shinn were at the volcanoes top and it was going to erupt again.

"Shinn, you will pay for what you did. This is for everyone you killed and hurt," said Crow. Crow raised his sword and pointed it at Shinn. They both knew what was coming. "Eternal Darkness Reign!"

"Eternal Bloodlust Reign!" screamed Shinn. Both attacks collided and they both entered the explosion area. Crow rushed towards Shinn and landed a deep slash in his back.

"Time to end this!" screamed Crow. He stabbed his sword into Shinn's heart and then pulled it out and decapitated him. Crow was now finished with Shinn. Then lava came out of the ground after an explosion. "Oh no, I'm still in the volcano!"

Where Joe, Lunamyth, Athrun, Mary, Xanxa, and Popo were, they saw the volcano erupt with wide-eyed looks as they knew that Crow did not make it out of there.

Three years pass since the fight that ended the lives of Shinn, Kami, and was out in the training field with Joe and his mother.

"Alright, Joe,I'm going to beat you this time," said Athrun.

"We'll see about that," said Joe. Mary looks over towards the mountains and saw a figure walking towards them.

"Crow!" Mary yelled as she ran towards him and hugged him. Crow smiled for he was glad to be home.

_The End_


End file.
